


Breeders

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: M/M, Multi, mpreg Usagi, only kind of medically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Usagi and Raph are captured and their lives are changed forever.





	1. Capture

 

Raph roared as he hit the padded wall, he was furious. He knew he was being watched, he barely noticed the feeling in his stomach that told him it should bother him. He continued to yell and cuss out the men watching, listening, observing that thought gave him chills.

 

“Where the hell is Usagi? You sadistic bitches!” He yelled and gave one final punch to the wall.

 

They took his mate yesterday and no one has been back since. He shook his head and walked to the corner he deemed “safe” as safe as it gets in a 10x10 padded room with no escapes and obvious cameras.

 

He knew where the door stood, it was hard to see as it was padded the same as the walls, but he knew where it was and he knew he could open it. He just needed to get Usagi.

 

Pulling at the tails of his mask he tried to calm down long enough to think of a plan.

The door opened and Usagi was pushed through.

 

Raph stood instantly but hesitated until the men left the room, one they were gone he was at Usagi’s side in an instant.

 

Usagi looked drained, like he hadn't slept in days. Maybe he hadn't.

Raph took Usagi into his arms, Usagi tried to refuse the help, but quickly gave in and accepted the offer.

 

Raph practically carried him to the corner he had just come from. He sat next to Usagi and held him close. Usagi was already asleep.

 

Raph didn't see the need in worrying Usagi, right after Usagi wakes up, they are going to escape.

..........

Raph woke when Usagi stirred beside me. “Raphael?” He sounded tired. “Yeah, baby, it’s me. How you feeling?” Raphael asked quietly and Usagi groaned. Raphael nuzzled his neck and pulled the scattered warrior closer to his body.

 

“You alright?” Raph was worried for his mate. Usagi just pushed himself closer to Raph. “Yes, just tired.” in the light, Raph could see the angry bruises under the dirty white fur.

 

Usagi lay against him shirtless, his chest covered in the bruises. Usagi had more bruises on his arms as Raph took his hand in his. Raph felt for the claws he loved so much, they weren’t there.

 

“What happened?” Raphael was worried for his mate. Usagi didn’t answer, instead he sat up to look at Raphael in the eyes. “Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I’m sorry.” Usagi said quietly.

Two men came into the room with tranquilizer darts. Raphael was shot four times before he had the chance to move. Usagi stood and tried to fight the men, he was shot twice.

 

One of the men lifted Usagi’s shoulders and the other punched Usagi hard in the chest. Usagi grunted at the pain and was tossed to the side as his world was fading. He watched as his mate was dragged from the room.

 

“No...” he grunted as his vision went back.

 

...

 

 

Raph was taken to a room and strapped to a table. The head scientist injected the drugs into Raph’s bicep.

 

They dragged the sleeping turtle back into the room from before. When they entered the room the left the turtle on the floor and moved to chain the rabbit’s wrists to the floor on either side of his head. The men removed the silk pants from Usagi’s body and spread his legs. “Not it.” One said to the other and handed him the tube he had brought with him.

 

“Fine, jackass.” The man muttered and knelt between the rabbit’s legs. He lubed his fingers and inserted them into the rabbit’s hole. He spread the unconscious ronin and lubed the hole again. “There, that should be enough.” The men left the violated rabbit to sleep off the drug.  

 


	2. knowingly providing comfort

Raph woke up and groaned. He felt hot. Like he was encased in a furnace. He opened his eyes and felt the padded floor beneath him. He was still in the room.

 

His vision swam as he tried to focus on the images in the room. He saw something in the room with him, but he couldn’t place what it was.

 

He took a deep breath and something invaded his senses. It was strong and overwhelming. He loved it, craved it, and wanted more of it.

 

His body felt sluggish as he moved to the thing with him in the room.

 

He could tell the smell was coming from it and Raph wanted it. Raph was forced to crawl on all fours toward the thing.

He got to it and touched it. It moved and made a noise, but Raph didn’t understand. He ran a hand over the thing and it moved again. It made another noise and it sounded more urgent.

 

Raph felt a sudden burning between his legs. He grew hard in his shell and he needed relief. “Raphie...please.” He heard the thing say, Usagi. Suddenly the name came to mind.

 

Raph knew this was his mate.

 

He moved to touch the fur in front of him and his mate moved. Raph felt him shiver and wanted to take his mate then and there.

 

Raph got himself out and rubbed himself slick. He knew he had done this before, there was nothing stopping him.

 

He found the furry legs and spread them. He saw the winking hole and pushed himself inside. He felt his mate tense and pushed into him.

...

Usagi groaned as Raph pushed against his hole. Lord, it hurt so much.

Yes, they had done this before, but Raphael was huge and Usagi needed the preparation he wasn’t receiving.

 

Raph grunted as he plowed into Usagi and Usagi couldn’t hold back the tears that came into his eyes.

 

“Stop...” Usagi begged before he could stop himself. Raph didn’t hesitate, he pushed in harder.

 

Usagi tried to pull away, to push Raph off of him. But with his hands chained to the floor and his legs pinned open he had no leverage to push the larger male away.

 

“Raphael, please, stop.” Usagi said and felt himself getting aroused. Raph leaned into the Rabbit’s neck. Raph inhaled the overwhelming scent of his mate before he bit him hard and Usagi gasped.

 

Raphael straightened and he had blood on his lips, he licked it away and smirked evilly and sped his thrusts.

 

Usagi felt as if he was being torn apart when Raph pushed deep inside him and stopped. Raph grunted when he came.

 

Usagi felt sick at the forced warmth deep inside him.

 

Raph pulled out and flopped to the floor in front of Usagi’s legs. ‘He is within kicking distance’ Usagi thought. ‘No!’ Usagi scolded himself. ‘It is the drugs making himself do this, it isn’t him.’

 

Usagi knew what they did to Raph as well as what they did to his own body.

Raph snorted and got back between Usagi’s legs. “Not yet,” Usagi pleaded, “not so soon, please.” It did nothing, Raph was already preparing his rock hard member and aiming for the abused hole.

 

Usagi’s traitorous member peeked out of his slit. ‘No!’ Usagi mentally scolded himself, he was not getting hard from this rape; even if it was Raphael touching him.

 

He groaned when Raph hit the bundle of nerves deep inside him. “No, Raph stop.” He was trying to sound strong, unfazed. It wasn’t working.

 

Raph came much faster this time, and Usagi was just on the edge when he pulled away.

 

“Dammit, Raphael. Will you please listen to me?” Usagi was pissed. He continued to remind himself it was the drugs not Raph’s conscious doing. Still, Raph has climaxed twice and Usagi has gotten close but didn't get to come. Lust clouded his thoughts.

“Fuzzy.” Raphael said and looked at his mate. Usagi looked him in the eye and prayed Raph was coming over the drugs.

 

Such was not the case.

 

Raph was suddenly on top of Usagi with his beak pressed awkwardly to Usagi’s muzzle. It was a messy kiss, but Rah pushed into it and Usagi couldn’t help but get flustered.

Usagi tried to pull away and Raph came with him. After several minutes Raph pulled away and Usagi was left gasping for air, clawing at the edges of conscious.

 

Raph smiled and positioned himself above Usagi’s member. He took a deep breath and impaled himself hard on to Usagi’s half-mast member.

 

Usagi was taken by surprise by the action. Raphael began bouncing up and pushing down on Usagi’s member, impaling himself every time he sat down, resting on Usagi’s hips before standing up again.

 

Raph was gasping as he rode Usagi. He had never done anything like this before. Usagi kind of liked it, as much as his brain told him not to.

 

Raph didn’t stop when he felt himself climaxing. He kept bouncing through his climax and hitting the nerves deep inside of him. Raph growled and grunted as he came. Usagi saw stars as he came. After being denied twice his climax was explosive, deep inside the turtle.

 

…..

 

 

“Fuzzy.” Raph groaned low in his chest as he praised his mate. He wanted his partner to touch him, but his hands stayed by his head.

 

Raph can’t believe that he is still hard. He has gone three times already. He loved this! He didn’t know what the different was but it was great, he felt great too. He was still a little disoriented, but he had no trouble finding his way around the other.

 

Raph got off his mate and lay in the floor next to the other. “Fuzzy…” Raph groaned again in praise. He wanted to tell his mate how good he made him feel, but couldn’t form the words.

 

Raph growled deep in his being as he stood again. He shook his head and stretched. Popping his neck his smiled at his mate.

 

Usagi was gasping for air trying to recover. Usagi saw the fog in Raph’s drugged eyes. The door opened to the room before he could do anything. A scientist walked in and grabbed Raph by the arm. Raph growled but didn’t move.

 

“Stay still, animal.” The man said and pushed a needle into Raph’s bicep. Usagi was forced to watch as Raph’s body loosened and his eyes drooped.

 

The scientist moved to Usagi and pulled his legs apart. Usagi struggled but it didn’t matter, the man was stronger than he appeared. He inserted his fingers into the captive’s hole and laid a hand over the rabbit’s stomach.

 

Usagi felt the man’s fingers deep inside him and he tried to shift away. He knew what the man was looking for, but he prayed he wouldn’t find anything.

 

Raph growled and picked the man up by the collar of his shirt. “My mate.” He growled as a predator and threw the man to the other side of the room. The man lay limp for a minute before scrambling to the door from where he came from.

 

“My mate.” He said again and came to Usagi’s side. Raph kissed the abused ronin and nuzzled his neck.

 

“Mate…” He moaned and continued muzzling Usagi’s neck as his hands traveled down the front of the rabbit.

 

“Raphael, please, no. Don’t touch me.” Usagi begged and Raph grunted. Raph lay with his rabbit. “Fuzzy.” Raph ran his hand through Usagi’s fur. “Soft.” He complimented.

 

Usagi relaxed into Raph’s touch. Usagi needed badly the comfort Raphael was unknowingly providing.

  



	3. Thank god, Leo

Days later

 

It has been week since they were drugged. Everyday just like the first.  Raphael mounts him a few times and man come in to check on him. Then Raph “removes” the man and snuggles with Usagi. Though, Raph never rode Usagi again, never touch his member, if he got off it was because Raph was pleasuring himself against Usagi’s prostate.

 

Raph was pounding into Usagi. He tried to remind himself that it was the drugs but that was getting harder and harder by the day.

 

Raph came and pulled out. Usagi was sore and desperately wanted to go home.

 

Raph flopped to the floor and didn’t move. He was breathing harder than before and his eyes closed. Usagi tried to see but couldn’t from his spot chained to the floor.

 

A tall, thin man walked in and looked at Raph then Usagi. Usagi knew him as the head scientist.

 

“Relax, the drugs are spent in his system, he’ll wake up. I am happy to inform you; you are gravid.” The man said and Usagi felt his eyes grow wide.

 

“No, no, no, I can’t be with child. I am male.” He knew the changes made to his body, but wanted to deny that it would work. “You are. Congratulations. But don’t worry. After it is born you will not have to care for it. It is coming with me.” He said and turned to walk out.

 

An explosion sounded and rubble flew everywhere. Usagi closed his eyes and moved to protect himself, not that it did much.

 

He felt hands on him. He opened his eyes and saw Leonardo. “Thank god.” He mumbled as Leo cut through the chains. “Hey, it's okay, I’m here. Mike and Don are getting Raph and took out the scientist. Can you walk?” Usagi nodded.

 

Leo helped him stand and his knees buckled. Leo was quick to catch him and lift him into his arms. “You said you could walk.” Leo said teasingly as he ran to catch up with the others.

 

Usagi saw Raphael in the floor of the van and Donnie was above him, checking him over.

 

Leo laid Usagi next Raph and Michelangelo brought a blanket around the ronin’s shoulders. “Thanks.” he mumbled and Mikey leaned down and kissed his cheek.

 

“Glad you two are okay now.” He said.

 

“Usagi?” Leo saw the rabbit’s eyes roll back into his head and slum into the other turtle.

 

“Usagi!”


	4. Leatherhead

“Usagi...” He heard his name being called. He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw his purple banded mate.

 

“Hey, you're awake. How ya feeling?” Donnie asked and Usagi groaned. “Right.” Donnie took the hint and adjusted the IV in Usagi’s paw.

 

“Raph?” Usagi asked, his head was still spinning. “He woke up two days ago. Said he can’t remember much.” Donnie said and Usagi was relieved.

 

“If you don’t mind, I want to check you over.” Usagi nodded and Donnie got his stethoscope.

 

“Donnie!” Michelangelo ran into the room, making Don jump. “What?” He growled and Mikey stopped. “Usagi!” He exclaimed and moved to his side. Mike laid a kiss on the ronin’s mouth and smiled. “I am so glad you are back.”

 

“Sorry.” Leo said behind Don, making both him and Usagi jump. “I couldn’t control him any longer.” Usagi laughed once and Mike moved to lay on the bed with him. Donatello was red in the face.

 

“We missed you.” He said and kissed Usagi’s cheek. “And I you.” Usagi assured and Mikey snuggled Usagi shoulder.

 

“Oh!” Mikey said suddenly and ran out of the room. “Where is he going?” Usagi asked, suddenly cold from lack of turtle on top of him.

 

“I don’t know, but he needs to leave Raph alone. The hot head is not in a good mood at all.” Leo said and walked over to Usagi. “Hey, baby, missed you.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the rabbit's muzzle.

 

He stood and turned, “I am going to protect Mikey. If he went to bother Raph he will need it.” He said and moved to walked out of the room.

 

Mikey barged back into the room before Leo could leave. Mike had a tray with a bowl of _miso soup and yaki onigiri_. “Thank you Michelangelo.” Usagi said when Mikey put the tray in his lap. “Just eat slow, Raph didn’t listen and barfed all over the kitchen.” Mikey said and Donnie face palmed. “Appetizing.” Usagi teased and Mikey’s smiled faded. “Sorry.”

 

Usagi shook his head and picked up the chop sticks sitting on the tray.

 

After Usagi finished Mikey took the tray to the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and they knew it was not Mikey.

 

Raph walked in and Usagi felt himself tense. “Hey.” He said quietly. “How ya feelin’?” Raph asked and Usagi struggled to remain composed. “Fine.” He said and Raph smiled.

 

“Good, was worried.” Raph said. “Do you remember what happened? I remember about two days of the five we were gone.” He said and Usagi shook his head. “Not really.” it was a dead lie, but he didn’t want to tell Raph what happened.

 

“Ok, well, at least I ain’t the only one.” Raph said a moved to Usagi’s side. He laid a kiss on the abused muzzle and walked out of the room.

 

“You okay?” Donnie asked and Usagi nodded. “Really? You seem tense all of a sudden.” Donatello was too observative sometimes.

 

“I am fine.” Usagi assured him and he shrugged. “Alright.” He didn’t sound convinced.

 

 

… 

 

 

The next morning Usagi was carried (Mikey didn’t give him a choice) to his room and laid on the bed where he lay for the next two days.

 

Though he didn’t leave the room often he was never alone. Splinter came in and meditated with him, Leatherhead came and said hello whenever he walked by. But the turtles were always with him, whether it was one of them or all of them. Raphael must have noticed him the first day, he kept a respected distance.

 

Usagi was standing his room. Almost a week after they had come home and he was finally given some time to himself.

 

He was standing in the mirror with his shirt off. He looked at his stomach. There was no way he was pregnant. He didn’t look pregnant, not even a little and it has been over a month.

 

‘No,’ he said to himself, ‘I can’t be. There would be some evidence after all this time.’

 

Truth was, he didn’t know. He needed to talk to someone who would know, but he refused to go to Donatello.

 

‘Leatherhead would know.’ he thought. ‘And he is trustworthy with a secret.’


	5. you have been most helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long chapter - sorry not sorry

That night Usagi left after his mates were asleep. He walked the mile to Leatherhead’s home.

 

He took a deep breath and knocked. Seconds later he heard Leatherhead call from inside, “coming.”

 

He opened the door and look surprised to see Usagi standing there. “Good evening, Usagi, how are you?” Leatherhead said as he gestured for the roin to enter.

 

“Fine. Did I wake you?” He was worried he did. “No, I was working late.” Leatherhead was wearing his lab coat and had his glasses in the pocket as proof

 

“Is everything alright? You look like something is on your mind.” Leatherhead said as they sat down in his living room. Leatherhead sat in his recliner and Usagi on the sofa.

 

“There is something I needed to ask you.” Usagi was suddenly having second thoughts.

 

“Does it have to do with the days you and Raphael were held captive?” Leatherhead asked and Usagi nodded.

 

Usagi was not going to tell him everything. He was going to say the very least he could to get his point across and that was it.

 

Instead, he told Leatherhead everything, every detail, he realized how badly he needed to talk about it. As Usagi spoke Leatherhead kept a neutral expression; adding words of encouragement and comfort when needed.

 

When Usagi finished he waited for Leatherhead to say something. “Pregnant? Have you had that confirmed? You can’t always take the villain's words as truth.” Leatherhead asked and Usagi shook his head. “That is why I came to you.”

 

“I am more than happy to help. But can I ask why you didn’t go to Donatello?” Leatherhead asked and Usagi shrugged. “I fear conflict.” He said honestly and Leatherhead looked confused. “What do you mean? Between the turtles?”

 

“Yes, the others being upset because it is Raphael’s child.” His voice cracked and Leatherhead gave a reassuring smile, “Especially giving the circumstances, I don’t think that will be an issue. Though they can be very immature, they have a way of growing up when it matters.” Leatherhead said and Usagi smiled. “Put the situation in reverse. If … Leonardo and Donatello were the ones captured. Would you be angry because one of them were pregnant with the other’s child?” He said and Usagi shook his head.

 

“You are right, but I still don’t want to see Donatello yet.” Usagi admitted. “And as I said, I am more than happy to assist you.” Leatherhead repeated.

 

“Does Raphael remember what happened? You said he was drugged.” Leatherhead asked and Usagi shook his head. “So he doesn’t know he could be a father?” Usagi again shook his head.

 

“It was probably best he doesn’t know yet; I see no point in worrying him if there is no baby to worry about.” Usagi agreed with him there. “Let’s see if there is a baby, shall we?” Leatherhead stood and he gestured for Usagi to follow him to his lab.

 

Usagi walked in and saw the lights on and the computers already on. ‘When does he sleep?’ Usagi wondered.

 

Leatherhead took off his coat and threw it in a chair beside the work bench across the room.

 

Usagi could see where the “infirmary” stopped and the “lab” began, though it was all one room.

 

The front part of the room was clean and well kept. The adjustable table sat in the center and clean counters lined the wall to his left.

 

The lab, however, was filled with miscellaneous parts and gadgets.

 

Leatherhead walked back into the infirmary and stepped over a large machine sitting in the floor with ease, it must have been there a while.

 

“If you would, take off your shirt and lay on the bed, I need to get something then I’ll be with you.” He said and walked back into the lab, he looked like he remembered what he’d forgotten.

 

Usagi did as asked, taking off his belt and then his shirt. He used the step to get on top of the bed.

 

The gator walked back into the room, stepping over metal parts in the floor with the grace of the warrior he claimed not to be.

 

“Alright, I am going to run a series of tests. If you want me to stop and any point or if you feel uncomfortable, let me know.” He said and Usagi nodded.

 

Leatherhead drew blood and pressed his hands against the ronin’s sides and abdomen, periodically asked if the other was alright. Usagi tried to keep a neutral expression as he was poked and prodded. He winced and looked away when Leatherhead stuck a very large needle in his stomach to draw abdominal fluid. “That was the worst of it, I promise.” He said when he was finished.

 

Usagi watched as the gator put the samples under the microscope. It took maybe thirty seconds for Leatherhead to check the samples before he turned around to face the rabbit. “Congratulations.” Was all he said.

 

Usagi felt himself grow very cold. “You are sure?” It was a dumb question but he had to ask it anyway. “Yes, I am. You are pregnant.”

 

“Usagi, I have to ask… have you considered the option of abortion?” Leatherhead broke the silence and Usagi looked at him.

 

“If that is what you decide, it would be nothing against you. You didn’t in any way ask for the child and in that case it is an acceptable option. I am here for you either way.” Leatherhead said honestly.

 

He wanted Usagi to keep the baby, but he would understand if he didn’t want to.

 

“No, I am not killing it. I can’t do that.” Usagi said after considering it. Leatherhead smiled. “Alright then, if you want to lay back down I can do an ultra sound. There won’t be much to look at, but there will be something.” Leatherhead said and Usagi nodded, laying back down.

 

Leatherhead brought the machine over to the bed and turned it on. He moved the wand over Usagi’s lower stomach until he saw the ball of cells. He pointed to the screen. “That, little mass, is the baby. Like I said it is nothing much yet, but it is there.” Usagi looked at the thing on the screen.

 

It didn’t look like a baby, it looked more like a fuzzy grape. “I don’t see how that is a child.” Usagi looked at the screen, seeing no resemblance at all of a living being.  Leatherhead laughed. “I told you it was early. Do this again in… four weeks from now, you will be able to see more of a structure.” Leatherhead told him and he nodded.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” He said. “Next time we do this I’ll have a mic on the ultra sound, then you can hear it’s heart beat.” Leatherhead said and Usagi smiled.

 

Leatherhead moved the wand and turned off the machine. “I have these…” Leatherhead got a bottle of vitamins off the counter and handed them to Usagi. “Take them every day.” He instructed and Usagi nodded.

 

“You need to eat a very balanced diet to support both you and the baby. But I would avoid things like raw meat, fish, Donatello’s imported cheese, limit milk and caffeine for the time being, and alcohol.” Leatherhead listed and Usagi hung his head. “No tea, sushi, or sage. That won’t send red flags at all.” Usagi said and they laughed.

 

“How long are you wanting to hide it? You won’t able to much longer. Morning sickness is going to hit soon if it hasn’t already, and weight gain.” Leatherhead warned and Usagi nodded.

 

“I know. I… I just can’t tell him yet. You can’t, you can’t say anything.” Usagi was suddenly worried Leatherhead would go behind his back.

 

“I won’t, Usagi, you need to tell them in your own time. Your secret is safe with me, but you need to tell them. The sooner they know the sooner they can be there for you.” He said and Usagi knew he was right.

 

“I know; I will tell them. Soon, just not now.” He said and Leatherhead nodded. “Alright. I want to see you every three weeks for a checkup. If you have any concerns or questions you can call me at any time. Though, here lately, I’m at the lair with you anyway.” Leatherhead joked and Usagi smiled.

 

Usagi got up and put his shirt back on. “Thank you, Leatherhead. You have been most helpful.”


	6. The universe is against me!

 

Usagi didn’t sleep that night. He got home and went to bed, but he couldn’t fall asleep. When he heard Leo get up he walked into the bathroom then into the kitchen.

 

He saw Master Splinter sitting at the table with tea in one hand and his book in the other.

 

“Morning, Master.” Usagi said politely and Splinter looked up. “Morning, you are up early.”

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Usagi wanted tea, but knew he couldn’t.

 

He said down and Splinter finished the last of the page he was reading before he put the book down.

 

“Did you leave last night?” Splinter asked and Usagi looked at him, “I thought I heard something.” He said and Usagi nodded.

 

“I went for a walk; I could not fall asleep.” He said and Splinter nodded. “I was worried it was Raphael. He has been acting strange.” Splinter said and took a sip of tea.

 

“I noticed.” Usagi lied, he really hasn’t seen Raphael since they got back.

 

“I think he is beginning to remember what happened to the two of you when you were in captivity. He and I have been meditating much more together, he only does then when something is bothering him.

 

“Has he said anything to you, about what he remembers?” Usagi was scarred Raph would remember hurting him.

 

“Nothing much. Just that he almost remembers you laying in the floor. That’s Raphael for you.” Splinter smiled and Usagi forced a small laugh.

 

 

…….

 

“So good…” Raph moaned as he plunged into his mate. Raph smelled the overwhelming scent of his mate. Raph longed for the man to touch him, but he kept his hands above his head.

 

Raph moaned as he came for the third time.

 

Raph woke up and felt sticky. “Shit.” He swore quietly. Everyone else was still asleep. He stood and quickly made it to the bathroom.

 

He took a cold shower. ‘Who is that?’ he knew he was happy in his dreams and that the other said his name a few times, but he couldn’t place the sound or smell, and he never got a clear view of the male beneath him.

 

He finished his shower and dried off. He walked into the kitchen where Usagi and Splinter sat. Leo walked into the room.

 

“Morning.” Leo said and the chorus of mornings met him. “Raph, you are up before noon. You feeling alright?” Leo teased and Raph rolled his eyes.

 

“Buck off.” Raph said and sat down across from Usagi. He nodded and Usagi smiled at him.

 

Raph has been trying to keep his distance. He didn’t know why, but whenever he was around Usagi tensed and was on edge.

 

Leo got his tea and sat next to Usagi. He kissed the rabbit’s muzzle and Usagi smiled at him. “Good morning to you too.” He teased and Leo winked at him.

 


	7. suhsi ... great

That evening Casey and April brought dinner. Sushi.

 

Usagi rolled his eyes when he knew what they were bringing. Life was against him today. This morning Splinter had tea already made and now they were bringing sushi.

 

Casey and April got to the lair and everyone stood in the kitchen talking and filling plates. “Usagi you might want to get in there before Splinter gets to the tempura.” The old rat smiled at the tease, he did love tempura.

 

“No, thank you, I am not hungry.” He politely declined. “You sure?” April asked as she got Casey a beer. “Yeah, go ahead. I had a late lunch.” He said, and that was true. He had a large bowl of rice and sauce about an hour ago to avoid being hungry while they ate.

 

“Alright.” April smiled and sat down. Usagi was suddenly hit with the smell and his stomach turned violently.

 

He ran to the sink, knowing he was not going to make it to the bathroom, and emptied his stomach.

 

Leo and Don were at his side quickly to hold his ears out of the way. When Usagi calmed he stood and took a deep breath. “If you weren’t feeling well you should have said that.” Donnie said with a smile and handed him a paper towel. “I didn’t, I was fine. I don’t know what that was.” He cleaned up.

 

 

“I am so sorry, that was great to see right as you all are about to eat.” He apologized and April smiled. “Happens to us all.” She said and he nodded.

 

“I am going to take a shower and meditate for a while.” He said to no one in particular and quickly left the room. He was so embarrassed.

 

He walked into his room and got his phone. He texted Leatherhead ‘Is there a way to stop morning sickness completely?’ He waited for a response. ‘No, why? Are you alright now?’ Leatherhead texted back. Usagi groaned.

 

‘Yeah. I’m fine now, but I don’t like morning sickness at all. It is not even morning.’ He was furious with his body. Why did he have to get sick in front of everyone? He can’t lie to Donatello when his body does shit like that.

 

‘Morning is when it starts.’ Leatherhead texted back and Usagi rolled his eyes. ‘Now I know.’ Usagi texted back and put the phone back on the bed. He got clean clothes and walked to the bathroom.

 

He stepped into the shower and gave the warm tap little attention. He felt the cool water run through his fur. It made him feel better.

 

He slowly washed himself and enjoyed the feeling. He got out and toweled off. He looked in the mirror. He had a beep, angry bruise where they cut into his body to implant the artificial uterus.

 

He shifted and felt the uncomfortable cuts move. He knew he should probably get them checked out. Leatherhead would be more than happy to help him in any way he needed, but he didn’t want to be seen like that yet.

 

He got dressed and walked to his bedroom. He was exhausted. He lay down and was asleep almost instantly.


	8. So you have to touch me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Usagi

Days later

 

Usagi waited until he knew no one would see him before he walked out of the lair. He walked through the sewer to the gator’s lair.

 

He knocked and waited. He heard Leatherhead call that he was coming and seconds later the door opened.

 

“Good evening, Usagi, come in.” Leatherhead greeted warmly as Usagi walked inside. They sat in the living room and talked for a while.

 

“Have you had any problems?” Leatherhead asked, remembering the texts about morning sickness. “Only the nausea, it doesn’t just happen in the morning either. It happened in the kitchen a few days ago while everyone was eating.” Usagi felt his face get hot. He had never been so embarrassed.

 

“Did you tell them the truth?” Leatherhead and Usagi shook his head. “I should have, but I didn’t.” Usagi knew he needed to tell them, but he couldn’t.

 

“Can I give you my opinion?” Leatherhead asked and Usagi nodded. “They are going to find out eventually. Whether you tell them or not. The sooner you tell them; the sooner they can be there for you.” Leatherhead said and Usagi knew he was right.

 

“I know.” Was all he said.

 

“Now, I did a little research and added a mic to the ultra sound machine, you should be able to hear a heartbeat. For obvious reasons, I haven’t had the chance to test it yet.” Leatherhead said and Usagi chuckled.

 

“I have a question though.” Usagi started and Leatherhead nodded for him to continue, “I thought I would be gaining weight, but I’ve lost five pounds since I got pregnant.” Usagi was worried he already did something wrong.

 

“No, in the first trimester, the first three months, your body is coping with the baby’s growth. That, accompanied by the vomiting, you will lose weight. I’m sorry to say you will gain it back plus more.” Usagi groaned dramatically and Leatherhead smiled.

 

“Let’s see Junior, shall we? I want to see if that mic works.” Leatherhead stood and they walked to the infirmary.

 

Usagi took off his shirt as asked and lay of the bed. Leatherhead turned on the machine and moved the wand over Usagi’s lower stomach.

 

Leatherhead pointed to the screen when he found the baby. Usagi could see the child, it looked more like a child this time, but he still didn’t see how it resembled himself or Raphael.

 

“That is really cool, this is where a shell is beginning to form.” Leatherhead pointed and Usagi didn’t see how Leatherhead got shell out of the white and gray line.

 

The gator pushed a button on the machine and a heartbeat filled the room. “It does work.” Leatherhead said as Usagi listened to the beating. “Why does it sound like there are two heart beats?” Usagi asked, worried about the possibility of twins. “It is picking up your heart beat as well.” Leatherhead saw the worry fade from the ronin’s expression.

 

“The heart sounds strong.” Leatherhead complemented and Usagi smiled. He was so happy the child was strong.

 

“I did a little research since you were here last. It looks like the artificial womb they implanted was made with your DNA code. This baby is part of you as much as it is a part of Raphael.” Usagi was shocked, he really thought the child was only Raphael’s.

 

“So it could look like me _and_ Raphael?” Usagi pictured a turtle like Raphael with ears like his own. Leatherhead laughed, he must have pictured something similar.

 

“Yes, however, I think the child will look more like one with attributes from the other.” Leatherhead confirmed and Usagi nodded. That was probably better.

 

“Everything looks fine, if you don’t have any questions then your good to go.” Leatherhead said and Usagi hesitated. “I – I am still very sore from the… our time in captivity. Is there anything I should be worried about?” Usagi asked and Leatherhead kept a neutral expression.

 

“You suffered injury to a very sensitive area. I would think you are sore of a while, but if you are worried about it I can take a look.” Leatherhead’s expression warmed, a comforting smile in his eyes, though his mouth stayed neutral.

 

Usagi nodded and Leatherhead asked him to undress. Leatherhead walked into the lab while Usagi did, the gator came back with a small metal instrument in his hand.

 

“Go ahead and lay back, I’ll be quick.” Leatherhead said and Usagi did as asked.

 

Leatherhead bent the rabbit’s legs and helped him flatten his feet against the bed. Usagi put an arm over his eyes and waited for Leatherhead to finish.

 

Leatherhead was quick but gentle as he worked. He lubed his finger and pressed against the ring of muscle at the base of Usagi’s tail.

 

“If you need me to stop, let me know.” Leatherhead reminded the rabbit as he examined the skin around the hole before he pushed his finger gently into the muscle. Leatherhead felt Usagi tense and he didn’t move.

 

When he felt Usagi relax he pushed on. Gently he pulled his finger out and lubed it again before pushing back into the muscled hole.

 

Leatherhead felt his walls and watched Usagi’s reaction. Usagi felt Leatherhead’s finger inside him and wanted it to stop, but he remembered the gator was trying to help him.

 

Leatherhead rubbed his finger over the other’s prostate and Usagi jerked. “Did it hurt?” Leatherhead asked, Usagi groaned his confirmation.

 

“I apologize.” Leatherhead said and rubbed against a different part of the bundle of nerves. Usagi groaned again and Leatherhead pulled out his finger.

 

“You can sit up.” Leatherhead said and handed Usagi a towel.

 

Leatherhead turned to wash his hands and Usagi took that time to wipe himself clean and dress again.

 

When Leatherhead turned around Usagi was dressed sitting on the edge of the table.

 

“I saw nothing to cause immense concern, however, the tenderness of your prostate is something you will want to watch. You just need time to heal.” Leatherhead said and Usagi was relieved.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to ask. Have you done anything sexual since you got back?” Leatherhead asked, Usagi shook his head. “I found out something about your pregnancy. Normally, the uterus creates a plug at the opening to block off anything from getting to the fetus. You did not, I assume because it is artificial. I have to recommend refraining from doing anything like that.” Leatherhead explained and Usagi nodded in understanding.

 

Usagi soon said goodbye and walked back to the lair. He was sore and the dampness of the sewer made his skin crawl. He soon made it home. 


	9. RAPHAEL! You asshole!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi is hurt again

…

Three weeks later

 

Usagi looked in the mirror before he went to bed. He had gained weight, being in his second semester now. He was 13 weeks now and could see ever so slightly that he was gaining weight.

 

Not only was he gaining weight, his muscle was becoming less tone, he was becoming soft and round compared to his previously solid abs.

 

He sighed as he lay down. He was always to tired recently.

 

Usagi didn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke up when his door opened and shut.

 

He sat up and saw Raphael standing in front of his door. “Raphael? What are you doing?” The hothead didn’t answer. Instead he walked over to Usagi and pulled the blanket back.

 

“What are you doing.” Usagi demanded and Raph put a handover his mouth. “My mate.” He said and Usagi realized he wasn’t awake. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth hung open slightly.

 

“Raphael go back to bed.” Usagi said sternly and Raph didn’t. Instead he pulled Usagi’s leg away from the other and knelt between them.  “Raphael! Please stop!” Usagi begged and tried to overpower the larger turtle to no prevail.

 

Raph smiled as he pulled on the night pants of the scarred rabbit. He ripped through the fabric and Usagi winced.

 

“My mate…” Raph moaned as he positioned to enter his mate. Usagi couldn’t take him dry, he was too big.

 

Raph pushed himself into Usagi unworked hole. Usagi cried out but it was cut short by Raph’s hand over his mouth.

 

Raph moved in and out slowly at first, giving his mate time to adjust. Tears streamed down Usagi’s face as Raph moved.

 

“Stop, Raphael get away from me.” Usagi begged, though it was muffled by the hand cupped over his mouth.

 

Raphael groaned as he came inside the scattered bunny. Usagi’s eyes went wide as he remembered what Leatherhead had said.

 

Raph pulled out and Usagi saw blood on his member and the bed sheets.

 

Usagi felt the tears continue down his face when Raph put a hand behind his head and pulled him into a rough, sloppy kiss.

 

When he pulled away, Raph left the room. Usagi lay back against the pillow, trying to gain his bearing again.

 

Usagi wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and sat up, wincing at the pain. He stood and changed clothes. As he did he thought of his unborn child.

 

Leatherhead had warned him about doing anything sexual. Now, what if something happens to the baby’s wellbeing because Raphael raped him.

 

Raphael was the reason this whole problem started to begin with.

 

Usagi was crying again. He finished changing and looked at the time, 1:43am.

 

He groaned, he wanted to see Leatherhead but didn’t want to wake him. Usagi decided to go over anyway and see if he was awake. He works late a lot.

 

Usagi walked quickly out of the lair and down the sewer tunnel to Leatherhead’s home. Usagi got to the door and stopped to catch his breath. The baby was making it hard to stay in shape.

 

He knocked on the door and waited. Soon, Leatherhead opened the door to his home. “Usagi? What brings you here at this hour?” The gator asked warmly as he gestured for Usagi to come in.

 

Usagi was shaking as he told the gator what happened. Leatherhead’s worried eyes betrayed his neutrality. Usagi tried to pull himself together, but it wasn’t working. It was all just too much for him to deal with all at once.

 

Leatherhead listened as Usagi spoke. “Let’s do a quick ultra sound and be sure everything’s alright, then we can go from there. Everything will be alright.” Leatherhead comforted the violated rabbit.

 

Leatherhead led him to the infirmary and Usagi took his shirt off and lay down. Leatherhead turned on the ultra sound machine and turned it to Usagi could easily see the screen as well.

 

“Everything looks to be in order.” The gator started, “I don’t see anything wrong and the child is still growing strongly.” He moved the wand off of Usagi. The rabbit sighed with relief sat up. He suddenly felt light headed as his world went black.

 

Leatherhead caught the ronin before he slumped into the floor. “Usagi? Usagi?” the other didn’t respond.

 

Leatherhead laid him back on the bed and got a thin blanket from the living room to put over him. Leatherhead knew it was stress and that Usagi would be fine. He turned the desk light on across the room and turned the lights out in the lab, the lamp giving off enough glow so the room wasn’t black.

 

He left the door open as he walked back out into his living room and pushed the remote he had been working on back into the drawer of his coffee table. He would work on it later.

 

He walked into his bed room and lay down on his California king. He was asleep almost instantly.


	10. Leatherhead?

Two days later Usagi woke up. Leatherhead helped gain his bearings. “They have been looking for you, the came by here yesterday, I didn’t tell them.” He said and sounded pained.

 

“Thank you, my friend.” Usagi said and Leatherhead nodded. “You know you will need to tell them, soon, this is not healthy for you to hold this stress yourself.” Leatherhead said and Usagi nodded. “I know, I know. I want to tell them, I just….” Usagi trailed off, he didn’t know exactly what the problem was.

 

“Every time you get comfortable, something happens. I understand, I do, but you have got to tell him soon.” Leatherhead was worried for his friend.

 

Usagi knew the gator was right, but he didn’t want to bring attention to his child. It was selfish, but he was starting to not care.

 

“I am here, whenever you decide to tell them. I can only imagine how stressful it must be.” Leatherhead assured and Usagi felt comforted by his words.

 

“Take your time to recover, when you are ready I will go with you and we can tell them together.” Leatherhead said and Usagi nodded.

 

Usagispent three days trying to recover. Leatherhead could tell it was frustrating for the ronin to be bedridden. “The less active you are the faster your body will heal.” Usagi has heard it multiple times through the last few days.

 

Leatherhead took good care of Usagi, but he seemed to get weaker and weaker by the day. Usagi watched as Leatherhead struggled to find out what was really wrong with him, but he couldn’t find anything.

 

Leatherhead knows it is stress, but he can’t get Usagi to physically feel better.

 

“I am as healed as I am going to get.” Usagi said and Leatherhead nodded. “I think so too. I want you to gain your strength back, but I don’t think that is going to happen until you get this weight off your shoulder.” Usagi agreed.

 

Leatherhead assisted Usagi back to the lair, the turtles weren’t home.

 

“You can go. I know you have that remote control to fix.” Usagi said as they walked into the lair. Leatherhead smiled and laughed once, “I am not leaving, those remotes are unimportant right now.” Leatherhead said and it made Usagi feel better knowing the gator was there for him.

 

Usagi sat in Raphael’s recliner and Leatherhead threw Donatello’s fuzzy blanket over him. Usagi smiled and Leatherhead saw he was going to sleep.

 

“You want to watch TV while we wait?” Leatherhead asked and Usagi nodded. Leatherhead turned on the TV set and flipped through the channels, they found a Disney movie about a beast and a girl in a tower.

 

The movie was on for ten minutes before Leatherhead heard Usagi snoring lightly from where he sat in the chair. Leatherhead turned the TV off and opened the book he left here a few days ago.

 

Hours later Raph walked into the lair with the rest of his family. They had been out looking for Usagi, after finding nothing, they were coming home empty.

 

“Leatherhead?” 


	11. Story unfolds

“Leatherhead?” Donnie saw the gator sitting on the couch. “Hello.” He said, not looking up from the book.

“Usagi!” Mikey whispered loudly and Leatherhead shook his head, “Let him sleep, this is the soundest he has slept in three days.” 

 

“Three days? He has been with you three days!?” The turtles were furious. Leatherhead remained calm as the turtles grew more angry. 

 

“You lied to us.” Leo sounded hurt. Leatherhead stood and walked to the kitchen. The turtles and Splinter followed suit. 

 

“I really don’t want to wake him. He hasn’t slept in at least two days.” Leatherhead said before he sat down at the table. “Yes, I lied and yes, Usagi has been with me for three days. I in no way meant to betray your trust. However, he needed help and he came to me, I wasn’t going to deny him that help.” Leatherhead said and Donnie wasn’t even angry anymore. The same could not be said for the others. 

 

“What kind of help?” Leo asked and Raph’s fists clenched in rage. “I am sorry, I can’t tell you that. It isn't my place to say.” Leatherhead said and Raph growled.”Why the hell not!” Raph yelled and Leatherhead reminded him to keep his voice down. 

 

“Because that is his secret to tell, not mine. You all need to understand, he is under a lot of stress. He is only going to get stronger as he is able to release that stress.” Leatherhead explained and I turtles didn't understand. 

 

“Does this secret have anything to do with why he has been acting weird? Not eating, not drinking tea, not being as social as he was?” Leo asked and Splinter chimed in, “I to have noticed his change in sparing. It is unlike Usagi to spar strictly defensively until lately.” 

 

Leatherhead nodded but didn't say anything. 

 

“Leatherhead?” a weak voice called from the living room. The gator in question stood and was followed out by the family. 

 

“I am here.” Leatherhead said as he sat down next to Usagi’s chair on the couch. The turtles came into view and Usagi smiled. 

 

Raph took in the sight of the small rabbit. 

 

He was thin, to thin. His eyes were dull and he had dark circles around them. He was pale under the wired looking fur. 

 

“Hey baby.” Michelangelo was the first to move. He climbed into the large chair next to the sickly ronin. 

 

Mikey cuddled next to Usagi, who gladly shifted into the turtles arms. 

 

“I'm glad to have you home, I missed you.” Donnie said and knelt in the floor next to the chair. Taking Usagi's hands in his, he kissed the rabbit's knuckles.

 

“I missed you too.” He said and glanced at Raph, who winced at the weakness of the others voice. 

 

“What happened, my love. Leatherhead said you had something on your mind. Are you alright?” Leo knelt in front of Usagi’s chair and put his hands in the rabbit's lap. 

 

Raph didn't move. He stood behind Leo and waited for Usagi to speak.

 

“Raphael, I sorry. I should have told you sooner, and separately, but I cannot tell this tale twice.” Usagi apologized and Raph shook his head. “It's fine, just say what you need to say and take your time. It's alright.” Raph assured and Usagi looked like he was going to cry. 

 

“When we were captured I was taken to a room and strapped to a table. They... I...” Usagi stopped, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. 

 

“It's okay, whenever you’re ready.” Mikey said and snuggled Usagi’s shoulder and neck. 

 

Usagi took a deep breath. He told them what happened at the lab, and that he went to Leatherhead for confirmation then monthly ultrasounds. He told them about Raphael’s sleep walk into his room and that he was entering his second trimester of his pregnancy. 

 

When he finished he was holding back tears, but no one spoke. 

 

Mikey was the first to move. He wrapped Usagi in a hug and kissed his cheek. “I'm glad you told us. I hated not having you around, even when you were here, it felt off.” He kissed the ronin again, “Are we all going to be father's? Or just the hot head?” 

 

They all shared the laugh. 

 

“The four of you will be fathers. You are our mates as well.” Usagi assured with a smile. He looked to Raphael, who looked unsteady on his feet. 

 

“Raphael?” Usagi asked and Raph’s eyes shot to him. “Yeah.” it wasn't a question, a statement. Raph walked out of the room, then out of the lair. 


	12. Raphael.... you are an asshole, why are you still here?!

Leatherhead saw Usagi looked hurt and wanted to slap Raphael. ‘What the hell was he doing? Usagi told him life changing news and is obviously in distress, so he walks out of the lair like a child.’ Leatherhead was furious but kept a neutral expression. 

 

Usagi  was tired and stressed. Watching Raphael walk out the door was too much, he turned his head when the tears fell. 

 

“Usagi, it's okay. Raph is just in shock, that's all. He needs time to process it.” Donnie took the rabbit's face in his hands and smiled comfortingly before he laid a gentle kiss on the ronin’s lips. 

 

Leo squeezed the rabbit's paw and Usagi looked at him. 

 

Donnie suddenly stood and walked to sit with Leatherhead. “So do you have your notes here? I want to see them. I'm not qualified to take over and he needs the best, however, I want to be at night part of his care.” Donnie said and Leatherhead nodded. 

 

“I did not bring them with me, but you are more than welcome to look at them.” 

 

Donnie smiled and he began discussing Usagi’s condition. 

 

Leo came to kneel where Donatello had been.  “How are you feeling now?” Leo asked and Usagi shrugged. “It's okay. I'm fine, just need time to gain my strength back.” He said and Mikey got up and walked to the kitchen. 

 

“Where is he going?” Usagi asked and Leo shrugged. “I don't know.”

 

Twenty minutes later Mikey came back with a tray with miso noodle soup and bread. “Eat.” He said as he put the tray in Usagi's lap. "You need to gain back your strength and that is not going to happen on an empty stomach."

  
“There is more in there if you want any, Leo.” Mikey said and Leo smiled. 


End file.
